Hurricane Jackal
---- Open Plains :A wide open plain covered in the short, yellow grass. If you only look to the South, you see nothing but a plain of grass, and a hemisphere of purple sky. To the north You can make out the ocean, reflecting the purple of the sky. To the West are a few short hills, dark in color. Further East is more open grassland, though on occasion, you think you catch something reflecting the purple light back at you. ---- The Jackal's hatch cycles open shortly after she lands, and an orange-furred Demarian steps out, clomping down the ramp warily. She risks a glance up the boarding ramp behind her, pausing at the bottom to wait for anyone else that may be disembarking. Maray makes her way down to the ramp and reaches into her pocket pulling out a stick of gum and poping it into her mouth chewing on it with a small smile The collection of ragged figures still watch the figures exiting the ship, one reaching down to his belt, pulling up a commbox. Some rapid muttering go back and forth, then two of the seven men approach. "What brings you all here?" Malion comes wandering down from the Jackal's airlock, but he hangs back from the rest of the Jackals. Seemingly content to waits at the airlock door. "Lucky," the Demarian answers simply, inclining her head in a polite nod. She eyes the two men warily, flicking the occasional glance back to the other five. Ace sweeps down the ramp of the Faux, the panels of her coat billowing behind her like a swirl of smoke. One hand hangs naturally by her side while the other rests on her belt just above the butt of her pistol. She walks up beside Swiftwind, the La Terran sun reflecting off of her mirrored shades as she looks over the men first and the surrounding plains next. Jack pauses by the boarding ramp of the Faux, fingers nervously clenching and unclenching. This could be going smoother, but hey... no shooting so far, right? Maray nods as she lingers at the bottom of the stairs her silvery eyes watching the landscape Both men look match gazes, guns lowering. "Lucky? That's funny. I don't recall ever meetin' anyone who goes by that name. So, how about we try again, and you tell me what you're doing here, before peaceful negoitations are terminated." Malion watches the conversation cautiously. He remains completely silent, just listening and watching. His hand floats down near his holster, but remains safetly away the pistol grips. Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge, her whiskers twitching slightly. "I've got me a list of names, people that I'm supposed to pick up at these coorrdinates, today. I'm guessing you'rre them. If not, this is a hell of a big coincidence. But hey, if you'd rratherr not be picked up..." She shrugs and trails off, her tail flicking. "Threats, they are very much not appreciated," Ace says calmly, looking at the two men, "And violence, it gains us nothing, da? So perhaps you should drop a name or two and we can see if it matches up with our list. If it does not, we will be on our way. If it does? Then you have the ride you were waiting for." The leader of the group, a sun-darkened individual looks between the two captains. "Pedro Elchevez and Chezz Trincy." The barrel of his shotgun lowers an inch, waiting for confirmation. As it happens, they are two names on the Swiftfoot's list, as well as some basic backgrounds, descriptions, and criminal records. Such as Pedro happens to have two counts of child molestation and attempted bribery on La Terre. Chezz's record shows three counts of larceny and tax evasion. "They'rre on the list," the Demarian replies, nodding. "We've been sent to get you gentlemen off of La Terre. If you'd like to leave, that is." "If you do not," Ace shrugs, "Then this has been very pointless but profitable trip." The two still seem nervous about the convience of all this, but obviously they have reason. Or think they do. They take a few steps back, and began to converse amongst each other, then eventully seem to make a decision. "Come on to our camp. We'll collect our gear and load it up." The one with the carbine shoulders it, and the man with the shotgun allows it to hang from it's strap. Obviously they seem to have relaxed at least enough to stop pointing guns around. Malion looks to Swifty and Ace, as if waiting for directions of what to do. He reaches inside the airlock and produces a sniper rifle, and slings it over one shoulder. "Ya want me to go with Swifty?" he enquires, with a slightly anxious, yet excitable tone in his voice. "Or I can stay on defence here." Maray looks over at Swifty and Malion and smiles a little "If ye wish, I can' stay 'ere and watch fings, I'll only get in the way I reckon." Swiftfoot beckons with one paw to the general gathering at the base of the Jackal's boarding ramp. "If'n you wanna come with, that's cool, if'n you wanna stay, you can do that too, Mal. I don't think we'rre gonna have any prroblems, not now that we've worrked things out so wonderrfully, meh?" The Demarian chuckles and follows in the direction the two men walk, Jack stays at the boarding ramp of the Faux, looking out to the distant camp, then back to see who goes with the Demarian. Ace falls into step behind Swifty, glancing at Jack, "Go where you will," she says, letting him make his own decision. She turns back to check out the camp, trying to figure out just what these men are up to out here in the middle of nowhere. Malion brings the weapon into a position so that it lies across his chest, taking a moment to make sure it's cocked and loaded. "I'm coming," he replies, taking a step forward towards the Demarian and away from the Jackal. He follows after the small party. Maray smiles and nods at Malion before turning up the ramp It is a short walk to the aformentioned campsite, and even to those with unsensitive scent, it reeks. It's not just the tang of unwashed human bodies either, there is something sweeter underneath the overwhelming BO and unwashed equipment. Something.. rotten, let it be said. As the threesome approach, two of the men leave, heading out to where the sea can be seen. The two men that came out to meet the group stop and turn to face the visitors. Or rescuers. "Welcome to the lodgins... got a latrine dug out nearby if you gotta dump your load before jumpin' again. We shouldn't be long." With that, the two head off to seperate tents, obviously attending to collect the equipment they mentioned. Malion sees nothing of importance. Scattered tin cups, pans, some peas toasting over a smoldering pile of embers. Though one slim little fellow does lick his lips and leers over at the Martian. "Pretty city boy." Ace notices the already mentioned actions and items, as well as a distant flash of silver way off at the beach, where a sailing boat can be seen. Swiftfoot's excellent perception, though, notices the most startling thing. Well, maybe except for Malion's creepy admirer. The flash of silver happens to be a row of heads, complete with silver hair, stuck up on pikes. "Is charming place you have here," Ace says as she looks around, catching sight of the sailboat. "Seems as if you were not expecting us?" Malion gives a weary look out the corner of his eye to the man who just looked at him and licked his lips. "Shoulda brought me fucking shotgun," the gunsmith grumbles quietly to himself. The Demarian's ears go back, and she pauses uncertainly, looking toward the beach. For the moment, however, she remains speechless. One of the closest campers, who has wisely moved himself away from Slim the Malion admirer, looks up from his knife. "Wasn't expectin' nobody but LTDF, and that's not a damn thing we want from them." The man snorts, "Too damn dark in the mornin', I say. If I was them, this is when I'd launch a raid." He's right, it's morning, and though the moon does it's best, it doesn't work quite as well as a sun would. Jack foot taps nervously, watching the distant action as best he can in the poor lighting. Which is not very well, sadly. Maray looks over at Jack from where she's sitting and smiles a little waving an empty hand at him. "Do you have reason to believe they know where you are?" Ace asks curiously. "Hey Ace," Swiftfoot murmurs, sidling up next to the Ungstiri. "You see that?" She flicks an ear toward the beach. The felinoid frowns then, and snorts, shifting her eyes back to the man who spoke. "Wait. Shit, you'rre not expecting the LTDF, arre you?" "Huh?" Malion says, the camper drawing his attention to the nearest camper. He seems out of the loop at the moment, he missed something, but isn't sure what. Jack nods in greeting at Maray, managing a friendly if clipped smile at the woman. Then it's back to nervous fidgeting, eyes staring off into the murky distance. "Expectin'? No. Just worried they'll make their presence shown when we least want it." Knife guys responds, going back to dragging the rock across the rusted and pitted edge of his hunting knife. "Government officials have a way to go about doin' that. Don't get your panties in a wad about it." The Malion Admirer stands up, dusting his hands on his greasy pants. His fascination with the gunsmith continues unabated. "So, purdy city boy. What ya doin' out here all by yaself?" By himself? With Ace and Swiftfoot? Hmmm. Ok! "Panties arre an unnecessarry item when one is coverred in furr," Swiftfoot notes primly, managing a wry smirk. "But I'll trry to follow yourr advice anyhow." The felinoid's ears flick back toward Mal and his 'secret admirer', and she quirks an eyeridge. "Ey, you makin frriends therre, chief?" "And my panties, they are none of your business, da?" Ace adds dryly, continuing her guard duty, watching the skies as well as the grass. "How ya feel 'bout pissing and shitting yaself in front of ya mates, hey?" Malion replies to his admirer, as he shifts a hand down to his stun gun and looks back to the man. "Ain't a fucking city boy either." He takes a precautionary step back towards Ace and Swifty. "Don't mind him. He's a little crazy, but harmless. Mostly." Knife guy says, pausing with the rythmatic stroking of whetstone against blade when the two that had moved out to gather their equipment returns, each holding a bulging haversack. And this is the point where communications break down, and something goes wrong. Over the radio, a scratchy voice screams. "Shit, LTDF, it's a setu-*ratatatatatatat*" Pause. Frown. "You fuckin' little scamps." The man with the carbine, Chezz Trincy, says even as he drops his load, the collection of whatever it is clanking when it hits the ground, swinging his weapon up even as others do likewise. The Demarian blinks at the sound of the gunfire over the radio, and she frowns. As Chezz starts to swing his carbine towards the group, Swiftfoot's ears lay back. She growls and draws one of her pistols, flicking the switch to power the weapon up with a deft movement of one finger and levelling it at the man with the carbine, pulling the trigger three times in rapid succession. The weapon is most notably not set to stun. The sound of gunfire is the only reason Malion needed to draw his 'Equality' DS pistol, his stun gun being forgotten about now. With Creepy still being in front of him, and the target most deemed a threat by Malion, the double shot pistol is quickly brought to bare, the weapon charged up, and the double shot feature being utilised. You equip AAI 'Equality' DS Pistol. Swiftfoot equips RNS Fleet Mk6 Sidearm. Ace's pistol is in her hand as she moves, but she isn't pointing it yet. Instead se crosses the five foot distance between her and Mack the Knife in two long strides, her left leg coming up in a snap kick aimed for the arm the man holds his blade with. Pweh, pweh, pweh, CHOO, CHOO. Malion and Swiftfire shoot from the hip, the rapid draw and fire setting off their aim just enough for shots to be uneffective, one of the tents taking a collection of fire and beginning a low simmer. Pulse pistol shots BURN. Ace is a little more effective in her attack, the use of foot instead of bullets taking the knife guy by suprise, loosing the grip on his knife after the stiff blow. Now, it's their turn. Carbine sets his rifle in the proper position, opening fire on the Demarian. Creepy, armed with his revolver, shoots at his former flame. Malion, that is. Knife guy and shotgun focus on Ace, the former swinging wildly while the second opens fire, partner be damn. Maray cant's her head to one side and her eyes get big. She leaps to her feet and tears off to the camp reaching into her hip sheath for her crowbar Ace equips RNS Fleet Mk6 Sidearm. As the carbine rifle comes to bear, the Demarian darts quickly off to the side, her ears laid back against her skull. The shots ring out, kicking up dirt some distance behind her. Swiftfoot takes several steps closer to Chazz, leveling her weapon at him again. Ace ducks under no-longer-Knife's wild swing, reaching up to grab his wrist on the way by in order to pull him in front of her, using him as a shield to take the shotgun blast as she levels her own pistol at the man who fired at her. "I hate guns," she sighs, "Almost as much as I hate being setup." Hate them she may, but that doesn't stop her from pulling the trigger, unleashing three bolts of energy in Shotgun's direction. Good old Creepy starts to bring his weapon up, and Malion springs into life. With his flat soled shoes attempting to find purchase, he slips as the round sounds out, missing him completely. He quickly uses this to his advantage and drops to his knee, firing two shots in reply to Creepy's one revolver round. The fellow with the shotgun is caught in the chest, caught in the chest, caught in the chest. The strength of three close ranged ionized blast to the frail human body does wonders, really. Knife guy is already bleeding dry, Ace's armor and his own flesh protecting the woman from harm from the failed shot. The fellow with the carbine never sees his own death, the lack of armor protecting him making it a little cleaner then Ace's. It simply cauterizes an important part of his anatomy. Namely the throat. Creepy remains, Malion's shots still going wild, dropping to the ground. "'ey! 'EY! No need to be goin' about shootin' folks!" Didn't they pull guns first? Well, whatever. He takes on a customary pleading positions, head bows, hands pressed together in front of him. "Don't kill me!" Maray skids to a stop the crowbar held tightly in her fist as she looks around, clearly sizing up the situation. Just as Maray arrives, several figures in smokey gray and light blue can be seen hurrying to the campsite, one man screaming across the expanse. "Freeze! LTDF!" "Shit," Swiftfoot mutters, her gaze drawn from the corpse formerly known as Chazz by the arrival of the LTDF. "Just what I needed today..." The felinoid shakes her head, then looks over at Ace questioningly. The Martian looks to the surrendered Creepy on the ground, before looking back to the LTDF. "Lucky mate," he growls at the man. He swallows deeply, backing towards the track from whence they came, passing a nervous glance to the two captains. The problem is that once Ace had caught a glimpse of the crimes these men had committed, not the least of which was the child molester, she had been considering whether or not it was worth the money to give them a lift or skin them alive and roast them over their own cookfire. Now that she had an excuse? She votes for cookfire. His arm behind his back, Knife is now guided to the cookfire and slammed face first into the pot and the embers, not particularly caring which he hit harder. Only then does she drop her pistol at her feet and raise her hands above her head, "Demarian militia, hold your fire!" Having been waiting by the Jackal, Jared doesn't start moving until the gunfire, his hand easing out his pistol as he runs across the open ground. The shouts of the LTDF cause him to come to a halt, and crouch down slightly in the grassy plain as he tries to assess the situation better. The local La Terran police force approaches, rifles held at ready. They're not running? Well, so be it. Cops hate chasing criminals. "You're out of your jurisdiction, an' you don't look like any Demarian I've met." Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. The group of six, obviously a squad, continues thier wary encroach on the battlefield. Jack's voice pops in over comms, "What the hell you doing there? Run before you spend a few sleepless weeks in a La Terran cell!" Maray looks over at the cops she grins and whistles to get their attention turning to tear off along the field hoping to draw their attention "Oi! Over 'ere!" she calls to the officers and then pours the speed on hoping to draw one or two. "She may not look like a Demarrian, but I surre as hell do," Swiftfoot retorts, holstering her pistol. The felinoid crosses her arms over her chest as she eyes the squad of six, her tail flicking erratically. The Martian wouldn't usually need another excuse to run, but instead he slips his pistol back into his holster. Malion looks to Swifty and Ace, with a nervous expression. He too raises his arms above his head, but remains quiet. "I don't give a fuck if you're the god damned Queen of Sivad an' you wanted to sleep with me. You're in the middle of a crime scene an' this looks like a bunch of fuckin' vigilante work or murder to me. They all equal up to the same thing. An' that is you being under arrest." The leading officer responds, rifle setting against his shoulder as Maray starts to flee. "Freeze!" Without waiting for the woman to comply, he fires off a shot. "Am Kapitan Ace of the DMS Faux," the Ungstiri gestures with her head back towards the ship, the Demarian military markings clear on her hull. "We had not called you because we wished to confirm information before calling you in. Your arrival triggered firefight. Was not our intention to do anything more than gather intelligence...Kapitan Swiftfoot has list of men and their records and I have identification in my pocket if you will let me show you...NYET!!!" She shouts as the man levels his gun, "Cease fire!!" Maray pours on more speed spurred on by the puff of dirt that impacts with the ground behind her. She keeps running in a straight line away from the Jackal, now having no choice but to keep going, running as hard and fast as she can. Jack makes a sharp noise of disgust, fleeing into the Faux. "Dammit, quit shooting at my crrew," Swiftfoot growls, eyes narrowing. "They firred on us. What, werre we supposed to sit herre and wait forr you boys beforre defending ourrselves?" She snorts and shakes her head. Malion takes a moment to use the distraction of the conversation to slip away from the LTDF. He's being extra careful to seem like he belongs their. A step back, followed by another step, followed by a quick turn and a run towards the Jackal, keeping his head down at all times. Aw, jeez, someone else is running. The LTDF seemed stunned by the late retreat, but they can't do much else for now. Two men are already moving to the vessels to secure them, and while Malion may yet beat them... the two captains of the ships are still stuck in front of the local law officials, with names and descriptions. "On your stomachs, now. Any resistance will be met with force." "Gun is already on the ground," Ace calls back, "Our crews, they are not firing back at you. They simply do not wish to die in tragic misunderstanding. Will ask again to show you my identification so we can discuss this as OATO allies should, da? By now, we could have fled and left you in the dust, but will not be treated as criminal for defending myself from murderous men." Malion continues running as fast as he can towards the Jackal, completely blind in his determination to reach the ship. His fleet slam on the metal of the boarding ramp. "Get this fucking bird in the air!" He calls out. He makes his way into the airlock of the Jackal. Maray pours on the speed her arms and legs pumping hard as she moves to the Jackal her long legs tearing across the open ground easly trying to make it to the ramp. ---- Cockpit - IND Jackal - The hatchway opens up to a small metal platform which overlooks a compact command center. Light filters out from hidden coves, evenly illuminating the bridge consoles. A rainbow of telltales and monitors add a touch of color, breathing life into the maze of metal and machinery. A few steps down, the main terminals are arranged in a rough semicircle, following the curvature of the ship's bow. Twin stations centered beneath the main canopy face forward, while another pair face the port and starboard, situated on either side of the cockpit just before two bulky turrets outfitted with the gunnery controls and targeting computers. The whole space is tight-packed, with little room to move when all positions are occupied. ---- Lucius sits at the pilot's seat, looking rather vexed at the turn of events. >> Outside the Ship: "Your indentification and papers will be taken as evidence and recieve every consideration when we take you in." The commander says, motioning for Ace to drop again. "Last time I'm telling you. Get. down. on. your. stomach." >> Outside the Ship: The one last remaining camper trembles on the ground, having already assumed the posture of submission long before LTDF had arrived on the scene. >> Outside the Ship: Swiftfoot merely grumbles, shaking her head. "If I'd have thought we'd get trreated like common crriminals, I wouldn't have come out herre." She eyes Ace briefly, then her gaze goes back to the LTDF soldiers. The felinoid shrugs vaguely, and moves to comply with the orders. >> Outside the Ship: Maray 's feet hit the ramp with a thud as she starts to tear up the ramp and opens the airlock. "Get this fucking ship in the air!" Malion barks as he enters into cockpit, and makes his way towards the gunnery console on the port side. "Ya fly, I'll shoot." He says. >> Outside the Ship: The IND Jackal has its engine's turned on from the interior, and the ship powers up in preperation to liftoff in the very near future. Malion sits at the port gunnery console, Lucius is on the Helm. Lucius taps a few buttons on the display of the navigation console, his concentration now devoted solely to the tasks of starting the ship up. "One sec." Maray walks into the room looking sweaty and looks over at Malion with a nod "What do you want me to do?" >> Outside the Ship: As the Martian sprints past. Jared pops up from the grass he was lurking at and takes off after the man towards the entry ramp of the Jackal. >> Outside the Ship: The LTDF soldiers, who had been making their slow way to the Jackal and Faux take up after the fleeing trio in a sprint, arms pumping by their sides. "Engineering," Malion automaticly barks out, to Maray. "Let's see if we can put down some fire for our guys." The Martian sits at the port gunnery console, Lucius sits at the navigation. >> Outside the Ship: With a BOOM! the Jackal's engine's flare causing the red and black freighter to lift up into the air and make for the atmosphere. It begins to climb fast. Maray hits the cosole and starts to run her fingers over the touchscreen >> Outside the Ship: Ace lowers herself to her knees, her hands still in the air, "Ships, they will return when we call them," she offers with a sigh, "For now, they will leave to protect the crews and we will straighten this matter out." "Take us around Lucius," Malion says, as he tries to get comfortable. "I'm gonna put down some fire." Lucius nods, adjusting the heading of the ship using the touch display. His finger is rotated around the sphere on the screen, and he effectively turns the ship around in a short order. >> Outside the Ship: "Oh, that ain't going to look good in your defense. Runnin' like that makes you look guilty." The commander waves at his men, two of the four approaching, handcuffs in hand. If neither resists, they lock them on. "You're under arrest for vigilante and manslaughter. You'll be provided with a trial, and treated with all due process of the law. That... I assure you." >> Outside the Ship: Suddenly, though, the Jackal adjusts heading. No longer is it heading for the atmosphere, but now has turned about and moves downward. It appears to be trying something definately riskier - a strafing run. Maray reaches into her pocket to pop a fresh stick of gum and braces herself at the console, adjusting things her brow deep in concentration, not seeming to notice the chaos of the ships movements, handling the situation with grace and ease. >> Outside the Ship: "Do you see eitherr of us rrunnin? Funny, I don't," Swiftfoot retorts, a sour note in her voice. She does not, incidentally, resist. "I can't blame the crrew forr rrunning afterr one of you took a potshot at em, eitherr." The ship's changed heading goes unnoticed, as the Demarian is face-down on the ground. >> Outside the Ship: The DMS Faux's thrusters push off, lifting the ship up to the sky and away from the ground, heat radiating from the engine in waves as it's full strength is applied. >> Outside the Ship: "There is child on board at least one of the vessels," Ace replies, also offering no resistance. "Wish to keep family and non-combatants out of range of gunfire for the moment. If you would discuss this and let us work out this miscommunication, then I would feel less inclined to consider my family in harm's way, da? Has it become illegal to defend yourself when fired upon since my last visit to La Terre?" >> Outside the Ship: "All I got to answer that is a bunch of dead bodies and one blubberin' lil'-" The LTDF soldier stops as he sees the Jackal returning. "The hell.... Oh, no..." Yes, he seems to understand what that means. Lucius makes sure the weapons are powered up on the auxiliary monitoring systems, bringing the ship in for a more level trajectory with a decent firing path for Malion. He's no professional pilot, but it'll do. "Let 'er loose, boy." Lucius has also made sure to key the starboard weapons to Malion's console. >> Outside the Ship: "What, somethin the matterr, chief?" the Demarian asks, her tone again sour. "Don't got cuffs big enough forr my furry wrrists orr somethin? Mind you don't pull out the furr when you put them things on." Swiftfoot snorts, her ears laying back against her head. Maray steadies her feet as she blows a bright pink bubble, reaching out to flick at the screen with a garishly painted fingernail her silvery orbs set on the quickly scrolling screens, her fingers spidering along the touch screen deftly. At the opening of the gunnery window she bites her lower lip and starts the targeting sequence, trying to aim safely. >> Outside the Ship: The Faux turns back on a slower angle, less aggressive the one the Jackal seems to be taking. In fact, it's only going slightly faster then a dead float. "Maray," Malion barks as he starts to do a run. "Get me fucking shields up now. I ain't flying naked!" He aims up to what he hopes to be a decent path, and opens fire. >> Outside the Ship: The Jackal evens its steep descent quite a bit, giving it a more level trajectory where its pulse cannons are in a good position to fire. And as the ship moves to put itself in a position for firing upon the two LTDF soldiers in between the camp and position of Swifty & Ace, it opens fire with two pulse batteries on them. The pulse bolts soar through the air, much faster than their firer. Maray shakes her head and grunts "Bugger! Ain' no luck....shield's won' rai' in atmo...fecking things!" She growls as she starts to look over the protocols >> Outside the Ship: "Hoop," Ace swears softly, diving for cover. >> Outside the Ship: The two LTDF soldiers who had gone to secure the vessels don't even get a chance to react, the large cannon burst disintegrating them on impact, a large crater where they had been seconds before. The other soldiers stare up, the two prisoners forgotten, even the commander stunned. At least for a second. Dirt, rubble, and smoke pelter those still in camp. "Find a fucking way to bring them down," Malion barks out as an order. "Forget it, just give me status reports on the bird. Energy levels, hulls, oxygen levels. Just keep me informed on damage status." He pauses for a moment, as he looks to the view screen. "If ya get the chance, drop us down and then we'll get them outta here." Jared has found himself a seat on the bridge to strap in as Lucius does the fancy atmospheric flying. >> Outside the Ship: "What in the name of all that's holy is fucking going on?" Swiftfoot says, raising her head just in time to see the pulse bolts slam into the ground and leave a smoking crater. "Oh. Shit." The Demarian observes, then scrambles for any scrap of nearby cover. Maray nods and barks out an "Aye Sir!" as she keeps flickering through status screens her silvery eyes never leaving the console as she shifts her weight to remain up right as she stands at the console "All Systems nominal sir." she speaks as she finishes the first check of the ships systems. >> Outside the Ship: The Faux follows after, it's angle less steep and less aggressive then the Jackal. It almost hops, actully, bringing itself nearer the camp and convient pickup. After the crazyness, one has to wonder if fleeing is even a viable option now. Lucius shakes his head. "No, the Faux is going down. There's two more LTDF soldiers out far, what do we do about them?" Lucius asks pointedly. "Open fire on them," Malion replies, taking a moment to readjust his targetting. "Get the chance. We'll attack what ever they came in on." He releases the next salvo of fire down. "Get some you mother fuckers!" "Roger, we'll get those boats." Says Lucius in return, steering the ship up and around. >> Outside the Ship: Ace scrambles to her feet, grabbing her pistol as she goes and slamming it back into her holster as she runs for the cover of the Faux. "Fuckin' hoopin' mudacks!" she swears, watching the Jackal pass overhead. Maray reajusts her own console "Second salvo ready for fireing." She nods as her fingers dances along the keypad, the thick accent replaced by a light breathy lilt as she adjusts the target to hit something close to the group without huurting the party just to create more debris. Maray says, "fire!" >> Outside the Ship: The IND Jackal tilts upwards once again and moves back into the sky, but this is only to gain a little altitude. Soon, the ship turns back around, this time it is heading towards the soldiers's means of escape - their amphibious vehicle, and the other boat previously at camp. Two bolts fire on each, skidding through the air towards their intended targets with malice. >> Outside the Ship: "Sweet Brrakirr, they're fucking insane," Swiftfoot agrees, getting to her feet and dashing towards the Faux as fast as her feet will take her. Maray smiles as she looks down at the salvos "Second salvo away...reloding next salvo." her fingers work along the keys skillfully her silvery eyes still watching the complex equations that flash along her console "All systems still at full capacity." she intones as she keeps working both hands now flying along the touch screen. As Lucius watches the two blue bolts skid away, again he manipulates the controls so the ship rises upwards and begins to make a 180 degree turn, quick but not at a breakneck pace. "Should we land and give them some fire support, or flee?" He also speaks quietly into his comm, "Cover the Faux and the Captains until they're off the ground," Malion says, as he monitors the situation. "Good Maray," he replies to the Sivadian. "Bring her down and give fire support to them, Lucius." >> Outside the Ship: The LTDF stare for a moment longer, then realize, something bad is definatly happening. Then their prisoners are running. The four open fire on Ace and Swiftfoot, bolts whizzing by overhead and smashing into the ground behind their feet. Run, RUN! The Faux waits patiently, even if the pilot inside isn't, waiting for pickup even as local enforcers take up the chase after the Ungstiri and the Demarian. Boom! Cha-BOOM! Both bolts smash through deck and metal, the amphibious vehicle sinking automatically, the large sailboat tilting to the left under the firepower of the Calliop Freighter. Maray As she looks down at the console her expression calm even though a smirk rolls across her features "secondary salvo ready on your mark Sir." She nods as she keeps working. "Wait until the Faux takes off and has altitude." Says Lucius. >> Outside the Ship: Ace hits the ramp side by side with Swiftfoot, diving into the airlock hatch and slamming it shut once the Demarian is clear. "Hold ya bloody fire," Malion says, as he continues to watch the run of the Jackal's Captain. "Soon as they're on, anything which isn't them or us, and looks dangerous.... Shoot." >> Outside the Ship: The IND Jackal lifts up once more from its strafing run, now making a 180 degree turn at a quick but not intense speed, and adopting a loitering position for the moment. Maray nods as she holds her finger over the fire button and waits "AYe sir, firing now." She taps the button sending the salvo along side Mal's laying supression fire. >> Outside the Ship: The LTDF opens fire on the Faux's hull, even as they pull back and up, cutting a burning trail up to the sky, spindrive turbines already warming up. Apparently, they plan on jumping as soon as they can. "Lucius," Malion grumbles. "Follow them up." He sighs and then shakes his head. "What a fuck fight." Maray looks up at Mal with a small smile before looking back down at the console loading up the next round of fire looking over the ship with a nod "On yer Mar' Sir...nex' salvo' ready." She continues to monitor the engineering screen carefully. Lucius pulls the ship back down again. One last time. "Alright, fire on them and let's get outta here." Maray nods as she looks down at the console "Fuel es at twenty ton's, two jumps lef' in the drive." She nods at Lucius's order "Aye sir..firering salvo" She turns her guns to fire in the general area of the cops not looking to hurt them, again to just shower them with debris. Malion makes one more attempts of firing before leaning back in his chair. He shakes his head and goes silent for a moment, before sighing. "We're muderers now... All of us." >> Outside the Ship: From its circling position in the sky, it doesn't take the Jackal very long to dip back down one final time, all four of its banks opening up on the soldiers. Game over. The Jackal rights itself, and, its drives warm as well, heads for space. Finally, Lucius is able to glance up from the console for but a moment, glancing at Malion. "Things got fucked up. It's unfortunate." Malion closes his eyes and slowly nods. "I got nothing 'gainst killing a bloke who's trying to kill me... But.. But," he drifts off for a moment. "But those poor fuckers were just doing their job." He looks over his shoulder to Maray. "Cease firing, and only engage anything that seems hostile." >> Outside the Ship: As the two vessels rise up to the sky, leaving behind the destruction and chaos, a single head sticks his head up. Mr. Creepy Malion Admirer had survived the chaos. Somehow. He stares up at the departing ships with an expression that seems to say that he was just hit by a tornado. Which might not be too far from the truth. Category:Jackal logs Category:Classic Underworld logs category:Classic La Terre logs